


And now he realizes

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Wincest-Freeform, canon character death, coda for Swan Song, possible blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to a realization shortly after the end of "Swan Song" and before the start of Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now he realizes

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any changes to my tags I should make. This is darker than my usual fics and I hope I warned properly!

Dean sat there, the apologies over. Lisa had forgiven him, had been great about it actually. But he still felt bad. And then there was that whole other thing, his great epiphany. That made him feel worse. 

He sat on the bed, thinking about how he had come to Lisa’s bed for comfort, hoping to lose himself in sex, much as he used to. And how, instead, he had found a realization he had never known. How he had said another name in orgasm, for the first time ever. 

“Sam,” he had cried out. Now when his brother was lost, now when his brother is in Hell, suffering, at long last he’s finally figured it out. 

Sam is the one he wanted all along. Sam’s his great love, Sam’s his fucking soul mate. And now he’s gone--forever. 

Dean sits on the bed and promises himself that if he ever meets God? He will kill that son of a bitch for this.


End file.
